Sky Warriors
)]] The Sky Warriors are a clan from the Aether Nation on Planet Bran. The Aether Nation is on Planet Bran, but the Sky Warriors watch over the atmosphere of both Cray and Bran. They give the orders to the Aerial Assault units on Cray like Kagero and Narukami when threat approaches. Reigning Guardian of The Blue Skies, Berserk Storm Dragon is the founder of this clan, and Sky Splitting Dragon is the current leader. '''Who are the Empyreans?' The Empyreans are a group of elite warriors selected by none other than the leader of the Sky Warriors. Lead by Empyrean Samurai, Daytime Hurricane, their job is to function as mainly Ground Infantry, but when need be, they can fill in as Aerial Assault units. When in battle, they use advanced manoeuvres to not only outwit the opponent but to keep on changing their strategy during the battle to stay unpredictable. Playstyle This clan's main mechanism is about moving rearguards to different zones & recalling units to the field during both the main phase by Gliding and the battle phase. The rearguards gain effects from this, sometimes power, sometimes standing during the battle phase. This mechanism is also useful for rearranging rearguard columns for better attacks. This mechanism resembles Gold Paladin's Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred, as he can not only rearrange his field, but he can activate on-call skills again. The Empyreans use the Glide Zone as more of a toolbox for loading resources which will serve later use such as for costs or for other effects. This is the only clan able to use the card mechanic of Gliding. When a unit is in Glide it's zone is empty, but the unit has not left the field. In the Glide Zone, which is to the right of the Guard Zone, units still count as on the field. If a unit enters the Glide Zone from the deck, they are also counted as being called as a unit but not to (RC). This enables some cards to stack up on-call effects, because the unit does not lose all of it's power ups because it has not left the field. Units in Glide cannot attack or intercept unless a skill permits them to. If a unit in Glide is chosen to replace a unit on the field, the unit on the field moves to a new rearguard circle. If there are no empty rearguard circles, then that unit goes to the Glide Zone. If the vanguard is sent to the Glide zone, then the unit at the top of its soul is counted as the new vanguard. Any units in the Glide zone at the end phase are sent to the drop zone. Races * Avian * Storm Dragon * Hi-Beast * Dragonman List of sub-clans * Empyreans Units Grade 0 * Sky Breeze Messenger (Avian) * Strong Wind Eagle (Hi-Beast) (Critical) * Weather Woman (Avian) (Draw) * Nourishing Wind, Michael (Avian) (Heal) * Continuous Wind Berserker (Storm Dragon) (Stand) Grade 1 * White Winged Guardian (Avian) * Sword of Small Gales, Draft (Avian) * Gust Blader (Avian) * Strong Breeze Dragon (Storm Dragon) * Mystical Wind, Gabriel (Avian) * Calling Gust (Avian) * The Sky's Will (Avian) Grade 2 * Blaster Wing (Avian) * White Gale Archer, Artegus (Avian) * Angelic Wind, Gabriel (Avian) * Strong Gale Dragon (Storm Dragon) * Vapour Fury (Avian) * Pulling Gust (Avian) * White Winged Warrior (Avian) * Guardian Warrior (Avian) Grade 3 * Sky Splitting Dragon (Storm Dragon) * Raging Tornado Dragon (Storm Dragon) * White Gale Paladin, Cyclone (Avian) * Wings Of Goodness, Arya (Avian) * Wings Of Darkness, Arya "Яeverse" (Avian) * Wings Of Divinity, Arya "Reborn" (Avian) * Blade Of Justice, Elysium (Avian) * Heavenly Wind, Gabriel (Avian) * Empyrean Samurai, Daytime Hurricane (Avian) Grade 4 * Blade of Heaven's Wrath, Transcendent Blaster Blade (Avian) * Reigning Guardian of The Blue Skies, Berserk Storm Dragon (Storm Dragon) * Soaring Dragon, Crux Locus Dragon (Storm Dragon) * Soaring Dragon, Whirlwind Force Dragon (Storm Dragon) * Empyrean Assassin, Night Sky Dragonaut (Dragonman) * Empyrean Berserker, Burst Cannon Dragon (Storm Dragon) More units coming soon... Category:Clan Category:Planet Bran